


Is This It?

by Chevrolet_Charm



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, BDSM, Bad BDSM Etiquette, Dom Dean Winchester, Dom/sub, F/M, Gentle Dom Dean Winchester, M/M, Multi, Sub Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:14:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29561742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chevrolet_Charm/pseuds/Chevrolet_Charm
Summary: When Sam and Dean stumble on an abused sub during a shapeshifter hunt, what will happen. When it feels right will they listen to their hearts?
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester/You, Dean Winchester/You, Sam Winchester/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first foray into the BDSM world of writing. 
> 
> I hope you guys like it!

The blaring of the clubs speakers drowned out the pounding in your ears. Every inch of your skin was crawling with the wrongness of how you felt, even though you were wearing regular clothing. 

The ducked posture hair falling over your eyes protected you from the stares of the patrons as you sulked behind your dom, Chris. 

You wish you felt as uplifted as you had when you had met, first the green then the hazel, eyes of the strangers across the bar. You had the best kind of chills running over your skin as they appraised you from afar. 

But you couldn’t stray. You met your soulmate years ago, and you felt content with what you had. 

But did you want content, your mind wandered as you stumbled behind Chris, or did you want satisfied? You were sure if Chris knew what you were thinking he would kick you out without a thought. 

Finally you reached the other side of the club, and settled onto a mat at Chris’ feet. You were a switch, but you only fulfilled your submissive tendencies with Chris, mostly because he refused to let you seek out a third. He claimed you were perfect with you extra spunk but you hated punishment because he went too firm with you.

You wanted someone to spoil and treasure, while being the buffer for a solid dominant. 

You felt like the one with green eyes was the dom, and the one with the hazel eyes was the sub. You honestly couldn’t tell because they were standing as equals and neither of them had a collar or the cuffs that would proclaim their status to everyone around.

The heavy chain around your neck tightened as you failed to hear the instructions given to you. 

“You gonna listen or am I going to have to punish you. Here. In front of everyone?” The chains around your neck and mind clinked with every word. 

Your head shook violently.  _ No no nonononono please no…  _ You begged silently in your head. Public humiliation was on your list of non-negotiables, yet Chris used it against you every time you went out. 

Often you wondered what would happen if you safeworded out. Would he ignore you or throw you out? 

You felt the floor thump and heard the stool beside you creak as you listened intently to Chris' instructions. 

"May I?" A deep baritone voice rang out, stopping the bass and the ringing in your ears at your treatment. 

"You may." You looked up at Chris in confusion as he shook the voice's hand. 

"What was that?" Chris jerked his hand back in pain. 

"Silver. Although a shapeshifter like you might not be able to recognize it on sight." The voice spoke again. The stool creaked as it leaned over to talk to 'Chris'. 

"Now are you going to take this mess outside and I'll help you deal with it?" The voice played his hand right. 

"Why should I?" Chris fought. 

"Because one, you are putting this club in danger. And two you will be labeled as abusive if you don't." The voice lowered further. "We know what you've been doing. The lies you've been telling." 

You felt a tug and looked up, meeting Chris' blue eyes. "We are leaving. Right now." You crawled behind him to the closest exit, the same thumping of boots following behind you. 

The minute the door closed you were jerked away from Chris, and swept into an embrace against an unfamiliar chest. 

"Block it out, baby girl. We'll take care of you. Listen to my voice. Hear only my voice." The chest rumbled and your eyes slid close as the commands washed over you. 

Your frame quickly sagged into the bands holding you up. 

"Glad that's taken care of." Another voice spoke from behind you. 

"I don't want to let her go Sammy." The chest rumbled again and your fist tightened in the jacket at 'let her go.' "This feels right." The arms flexed again. 

"Hey, sweetheart, can you look at me?" The second voice spoke again. 

Your face appeared from the front of whoever's jacket and you met hazel eyes again. The shiver that fell across your body at the eye contact made the other hold you tighter. 

"I'm Sam. That's Dean." His fingers reached towards your hand around Dean's back. 

You pulled Dean away, when you realized he was going to take your hand. 

"Hey, hey, hey. It's ok." You whimpered at Dean's voice. 

"What are you?" Your voice held an accusing edge. "You come in and sweep me away from my dom and then…" Your voice broke as you stepped out of Dean's arms and surveyed the scene. The body laying limp and the two strange men standing nearby. 

"You killed him." You took a shaky step backwards away from them both. 

"I'm sorry…" Sam waited for you to supply a name and when you didn't he continued on. "That was not your dom. That was a shapeshifter and you know the string of missing subs recently?" You nodded. "That was his fault. You probably noticed an upkick in the overbearing possessive behavior? Him ignoring your needs? That was the shifter." Sam stepped back to give you space and nodded at Dean to do the same. 

You wrapped your arms around yourself and shook, silently crying. 

"May I?" Dean reached an arm out. "Just your wrist?" He left his palm face up and stood there, stock still. 

You crept forward and slid your palm against his before settling your wrist against it. 

"This ok?" His fingers gently closed around the bones and met each other on top. 

When you nodded your head, you heard the rattle of the chain around your neck and heard Sam's shudder more than you saw it. 

"Can you search for the key?" Dean asked, softly squeezing and releasing your wrist but not letting you go.

"It's in the house." You spoke almost inaudibly. 

"Please repeat that?" 

"It's in the house." Your voice didn't shake as you met Dean's eyes. 

"Ok, do you want us to cut it off?" Sam stepped out from behind you and stood a half step back from Dean. 

"Please?" Your voice cracked before you answered. "I'm sorry. Yes, please." 

"What for?" Dean tickled the underside of your wrist with a fingernail. 

"I didn't speak clearly. I wasted your time." You lowered your head and stared at the scuff on the front of your shoe

Dean looked over his shoulder at Sam, who nodded back at him. 

"Sit." The deep voice washed over you again. 

You crossed your legs and swiftly fell to the ground. "Stunning." Your hand was placed back into your lap. You sniffled at the loss.

The bolt cutters came into view shortly after as you focused on sensation, not the fear and guilt filling you. The rattle of the chains on the ground spooked you, and the hand came back and grasped yours again. 

"Get the car." The voice again. You weren't sure which of the men it belonged to as you still hadn't looked up from the ground. 

"Feel. Feel the gravel under your right palm." You concentrated on the sensations at hand again and felt the calm wash over you. 

"What is your name? You don't have to tell me if you want us to help you then leave." 

You whimpered at the word "leave". 

"If you want us to stay, we will." You nodded aggressively. 

"Can I get your name baby doll?" 

"Y/n." Your voice was so little and it rattled around your brain. Then  _ Sam Dean Dean Sam Sam and Dean Dean and Sam SamnDean DeannSam. _

"You're doing beautifully, Y/n." A hand came to rest on your scalp. You pressed into the pressure when it lightly scraped through your hair.

A finger under your chin brought your eyes up to meet green ones. "Would you like to go back to the motel? With us?" The ultra calm soothing voice flowed over you. 

When you tried to nod, Dean spoke again. "Words, baby. I need words." 

"Yes, Sir." You tried to please. 

"No." You curled back into yourself as you heard the car door slam and the stern voice felt like a red hot poker to your soul. 

"Hey, hey, hey. It's ok." You pulled away from the hand that had been touching you.

"What happened?" Sam's soft voice came from above you. 

"She called me Sir and I reacted like I do normally." Dean sighed. 

"May I?" Sam held a hand down to you. 

"Please." He quickly sat in front of you. 

"What happened?" Sam approached with no subtlety. 

"He asked and I responded like I thought I should and he said No. So I'm not coming with you. Because I wasn't right. Because I wasn’t good..." 

"That's not it. May I explain?" Sam's hands are palm up, elbows resting on his knees. 

You placed your hands in Sam's and nodded.

"Dean dislikes Sir unless we are in full scene which is rare because we are almost never settled enough for it, even though we do have a permanent home." Sam's fingers laced with yours. "Would you like to come with us? At least for tonight?" 

"Yes, Sam." 

"Try again." Sam glanced behind him at the car and the figure sitting quietly in the front seat. 

You got up and with an arm wrapped around Sam's middle you walked to the car. 

"Would you like to?" 

"Yes, Dean." You met his gaze again. 

"Good girl." He rested a hand on your cheek before motioning to the back seat. "I'm going to drive, 'kay? Sweetie."

"Yes." You and Sam answer at the same time. 

"Oops." You giggle from the back seat of the Impala. 

"Okay, baby." Dean smiles at you from the rearview mirror.

The short ride back to the motel is silent but you are more comfortable in this silence than you ever were late at night in the silence of your room with Chris. 

The rumbling of the car underneath you is almost enough to send you to sleep, with how tired you were. The adrenaline and the sudden shift in scenes wore you out, and you were also exhausted from not sleeping well.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More interaction between the reader and Dean and Sam.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is late but I'm posting what would have been posted tomorrow to make up for it!

"We're here." Sam glanced over his shoulder at you behind the vacant driver's seat. The sound of his voice startled you out of your revelry and you turned to him with a small smile. 

The car door opened and you stepped out only to swing swiftly through the air your legs dangling. 

"Hey, baby." Dean's voice graced your ears. "Get the door, Sammy." Sam compiled without letting go of your hand. 

"We are gonna shower then you can decide which of us gets the bed and who gets the couch. You need one for yourself. And we won't share without you because it's not fair." Dean took a deep breath. 

"We don't know what you've been through other than the humiliating act that was the last couple of hours, so we are going to start from the beginning. Whatever or whenever you want." Dean set you down and took off his coat. 

"And what if I don't want that? Or don't want to tell you?" You stepped back from them again. 

"Then don't. But this won't go any further than you spending the night in one of those beds and us sending you on your way." Sam's feet rustled under the dining table and his fingers tapped against the table top. 

"And if that's what you want then, okay." Dean leaned against the table placing himself between you and Sam. 

"I have control?" You slipped your shoes off. Dean smirked and Sam sighed behind him. 

"Total. You say the word, it stops." Dean unlaces his boots. "Well, until I take it, but you are still in control. Just like Sammy. Just like me." 

Sam grins at the casual mention of their relationship. 

"We share. We play. But we are all in control." Sam stands from the chair only to kneel at Dean's feet, and he turns to you, hand open in invitation. 

"Shirt off. Both of you." You step up next to Dean admiring the miles and miles of smooth skin, only briefly interrupted by scars or freckles. 

"I want a hot shower. Join me or don't." You fling your shirt over our shoulder, and glance back at them. 

"Should we?" Sam looks up at Dean, hopeful.

"We wait until she commands it." Dean rakes his fingers through Sam's hair. 

"Will you bend to her rule?" Sam leans in, knowing Dean needs comfort more than sensual. 

"For now. Until she rebalances." Dean smirked softly. 

"Wow, you weren't kidding about the control being in my hands." You peek out from behind the bathroom door. 

"Join me. Please." The first part is meant for Sam, the second for Dean. 

The shuffle of Sam's socks across the carpet and the thud of Dean's belt hitting the floor, then the steam curling around them in the bathroom. 

Sam drops to his knees and washes your legs and feet, massaging along the way. 

Dean kneads the muscles at the top of your back and neck before tangling his fingers in your hair. 

Your eyes flutter shut and you relax into the feel of their fingers on your skin. "Sam, stand." He hurries to comply, dwarfing you and Dean but feeling smaller than both. 

"Your turn. Still." Your hand rests on his hip and he nods eagerly. You and Dean soap him up and rinse him down before you turn and give the same treatment to Dean. 

"Go. Put one of our shirts on and a pair of boxers and we'll be right out." Dean whispers in your ear, Sam kneeling at his feet again. 

"He needs this. We aren't ignoring you, he needs to know that he belongs and that we are still safe, together." Dean's lips press to your forehead. You try to squash the feelings of inadequacy as you step out and look back to see Sam, looking up, blissed out look on his face at Dean's hands in his hair. 

You do as Dean asks, because he asked not because he told you to. Then you pace, until the shower water shuts off and you see Sam shuffle out just in sleep pants and Dean following in boxers. 

"Wanna lay down?" Dean put a slight tinge of inflection into it, still making it a question, but laced with an order. 

"No." You keep moving. Sam has curled into Dean's side and is almost asleep when Dean twitches so violently that he pushes Sam away. 

"What was that?" You pause in your steps. 

"Dom drop. I come down hard after a hunt even if we reconfirm. I never have someone to take a little bit of the control so I go until I crash." Dean looks at Sam, again curled up far too tightly for someone of his size. 

"The presentation blockers we wear don't help. It keeps us normal. Sane." Dean answers your question before you ask them. 

"So you're dom? And he's sub. Where does that leave me?" You sit at the end of the bed back to Dean.

"You're a submissive leaning sub, if I had to guess. You can give orders but you prefer taking them. And that idiot was not a true dom, he was just a douche canoe." Dean catches your eyes as you turn to him with tears in them. 

"Come here." Dean moves over a bit, leaving room between him and Sam. 

"Put a movie on." You say. 

Dean complies and looks at you. "You take orders." It's not a question flying from your mouth, it's a statement. 

"Yes, I'm mostly dom, but I can roll to help others." Dean holds an arm out. "Sammy, wake up." 

Sam's head pokes up and his sleepy, puppy eyes are endearing to you. 

"Cuddle with us." You mumble and before you know it Sam's curled up against your back. 

"He's sub through and through. You didn't give an order but he will try his best to please." Dean's chest rumbles under your ear. 

You fall asleep within minutes and Dean shuts the movie off, before moving to the other bed. Sam quickly follows, unaware that you are in the first bed, but seeking warmth from someone else. 

When he rolls over in the morning, Dean is snoring and you are sitting at the table, staring into space. 

"Hey." Sam's knuckles brush over your palm. "How'd you sleep?" 

"Fine." The dark circles under your eyes betray you. 

"No, you didn't. You didn't sleep but for maybe two hours?" Sam's voice is gently probing. 

"Not even." You face him, the glassiness of your eyes startling him. "I haven't. Not since he started coming late and attacking me." 

"I stay up, because then he can't force me without me fighting, and usually he gives up quickly. Then I can't sleep, because he might wake up and attack me." 

Sam shifts in his chair, hearing the subtle change in Dean's breathing that lets him know he's awake. Dean lays still hoping his sub can get you to open up a bit more before he gets breakfast and treats you both right. 

"We can let you sort it out. Or you can sleep with both of us there. Might be soothing…" Sam trails off as you look at him, a grim smile set on your face. 

"We can try, but I'll probably hurt you with my moving from night terrors, or I'll wake you up." 

"We want to help." Sam presses a kiss to your knuckles. 

"Mornin, sweetcheeks. Mornin, princess." Dean rolls over and smiles, still playing at being half asleep.

"Coffee." Dean's sleepy voice is rigid with gentle command and both you and Sam get up to get it. "Good girl, let Sam handle it." He pins you with his emerald gaze to the chair you fell back into. 

"So pretty. How'd I get so lucky?" Dean slurs as he sits up to take the cup from Sam. 

Sam turns back to face you and mouths 'he acts like he's drunk when he sleepy' then he lets loose a broad smile, making you chuckle at his description. 

"Sammy, can you get breakfast for us and some clothes for Y/n? As good as you look right now, you want to leave this room and do what you want?" Dean faces you with a smirk. 

"Oh no, I'm not going to impose any further." You stood up and began to gather your clothes from where you had thrown them, face red, even with the night you hadn't had. 

"I'm going to stay here. I'll deal with the fallout, no worries." You pull on your pants and your shirt, before slipping into your jacket. 

"Spend the morning with us." Dean pulls himself to fully awake as Sam freezes by the door. 

"I'm taking up precious time, and I have somewhere to be this morning anyway." You dig your nails into your palm to keep from falling to your knees and crawling to Dean. 

"Please." He tries one more time. 

You shake your head no. "I'll drive you back to the bar for your car. Then we will leave you alone." Sam opens the door, his face long, jaw clenched. 

The car is fraught with tension, until the creaking breaks it and you step out into the cold, biting air. 

"We mean it. All of it." Sam looks at you through the open door. 

"Thank you. But I'll be fine." You mentally shake yourself and walk to your car. The black beauty doesn't start again until you're miles down the road and out of site from it. 

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to join the discord to check out upcoming excerpts and the posting schedule! 
> 
> https://discord.gg/k7y3uvqbAK


End file.
